Massacre à Bélicendre
by Kalista69
Summary: voir chapitre un!
1. Présentation

Bon, voilà, ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, mais je me suis dit qu'un petit amuse-bouche devrait vous plaire!!!  
  
C'est donc une histoire se déroulant dans le monde de la magie, un genre de Harry Potter, mais qui se passerait en Belgique dans la célèbre école de Bélicendre. (Vous ne la connaissez sans –doute pas, espèce de moldus incultes !!!Lol !!!!!!!!!)  
  
Rassurez- vous, mon travail n'est pas de recopiage, ni du plagiat. Je ne fais qu'emprunter à J.K. les mots, personnages et sport dont j'ai besoin !!!  
  
Bon, cela ce passe donc dans le célèbre et grandiose école de Bélicendre. L'arrivée des premières années ne se fait pas sans un petit incident qui, au début, peut paraître sans importances. Ensuite, l'histoire se basera sur deux personnages en alternance.  
  
Bon, ont récapitule : Chapitre premier : arrivée à Bélicendre des première années et « incident »  
  
Bon, si il n'y a pas de rewiews enthousiastes, inutile de vous dire que cette fic ne verra malheureusement pas le jour sur le net !!!  
  
Bon, Kalista 69 


	2. arrivée à Belicendre

Massacre à Bélicendre  
Arrivée à L'école  
  
Les étoiles dans le ciel sombre de cette soirée de septembre brillaient comme des diamants au fond d'un ruisseau. L'absence de lune leur donnait un aspect quasiment féerique. Cette image restera marquée dans l'âme de tous ceux et celles arrivant à Bélicendre après une longue marche dans la forêt. Moi-même, je me souviendrai toujours du coup de tonnerre dans lequel l'école nous est apparue, de l'extérieur, elle avait l'apparence d'une vieille bâtisse comme on en voit partout dans la campagne. A moitié en ruine, complètement croulante sous la masse des années qu'elle avait traversées. De toute évidence, ce ne pouvait être l'école dont ma sœur m'avait si souvent parlé. Et bien si, ça l'était.  
  
Maintenant, concentrons-nous sur l'histoire. Comme tout les ans, une vingtaine de jeunes entre 11 et 13 ans, guidés par une jeune femme à l'accoutrement bizarre, s'avançaient dans la fagne vers cette bicoque. Arrivés devant la bâtisse, la femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, sortit un bout de bois de la poche de son ample manteau, et demanda aux enfants de faire de même. Ils prirent tous leur étrange baguette en main, et prononcèrent avec elle les mots du serment de fidélité à l'école. Si ce serment était renié par une des personnes l'ayant prononcé, celui-ci perdrait aussitôt la mémoire. Ces mots ne peuvent être écrit ici, car après les avoir fait sortir de votre bouche un fois, ceux-ci sont effacés de votre esprit à jamais. A moins de devenir professeur plus tard, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Suite à ces paroles étranges, l'école aurait du leur apparaître dans toute sa splendeur. Au contraire, le ciel s'obscurci et le tonnerre gronda dans le lointain. La femme demanda à la foule des jeunes gens effrayés de répéter les mots une seconde fois. Lorsque l'écho de leur voix mourut, les ruines de la vieille maison se changèrent en un manoir énorme d'où sortaient des éclats de voix joyeuses et chantantes. Le manoir était éclairé de l'intérieur, et une aura de douce chaleur semblait en émaner. Avant de les faire rentrer, la jeune femme se retourna et se présenta à eux : « Je suis la concierge de Bélicendre la Merveilleuse, votre école et maison à partir d'aujourd'hui et ce, jusqu'à la fin de vos études. Je vous prierai de m'appeler Lucille et non pas 'madame' je déteste ça! Je vais maintenant vous énoncer certaines règles très strictes de l'école. Vous ne pouvez sortir de l'enceinte de l'école qu'avec moi ET une permission d'un de vos professeurs. La magie est interdite dans les couloirs et hors de l'enceinte de l'école, sauf en cas d'urgence. Vous remarquerez aussi dans chaque pièce une petite affiche avec écrites dessus les consignes à respecter dans la salle où vous vous trouvez. Maintenant, suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à votre table. Veuillez me suivre »  
  
Quel émerveillement fut le leur lorsqu'il entrèrent dans le corridor du collège. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries et de portraits dans les quels chaque personnage bougeait et où le vent faisait bouger chaque petites feuilles magnifiquement peintes. Le sol semblait recouvert d'or, mais lorsqu'il y posèrent le pied, et à chaque pas qu'ils firent, le tapis prenait une teinte différente. Ils traversèrent ainsi le couloir jusqu'à une porte à deux battants, sur laquelle était gravée un hérisson dormant sur un lit de feuilles mortes. « Ce hérisson, expliqua Lucille, est le symbole de notre école, c'est lui qui nous protège des moldus et autres nuisibles qui pourraient détruire l'harmonie de notre école. Maintenant, taisez vous et suivez moi. » L'ordre de se taire n'était certes pas indispensable, car la beauté du collège avait coupé le sifflet même aux plus bavards.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Celle-ci était, et est toujours, selon mes sources, disposée comme je vais vous l'expliquer. Sept tables, dont cinq remplies, une à moitié vide et une complètement vide y étaient installées de façon à ce que toutes les tables des élèves soient parallèles entre elles et perpendiculaires à celle des professeurs. Les murs étaient couverts de mosaïques représentant un grand banquet. Des deux banquets se déroulant dans la salle, celui des élèves, et celui de la mosaïque, on ne pouvait dire lequel était le plus brillant. La pièce semblait être éclairée par une multitude de petites lumières flottantes. On pouvait en apercevoir tantôt une ici, tantôt une là-bas. Et elles ne restaient jamais en place. Certaines, plus turbulentes que les autres faisaient des loopings et autres figures aériennes laissant des traces lumineuses derrière elles. Lucille Boreau conduisit les nouveaux arrivés à leur tables et alla s'asseoir à la place qui lui étai destinée, à côté d'une superbe femme aux yeux vert et à la longue chevelure rousse. Lucille, quand à elle, avait les yeux sombres. Et ses cheveux bleus foncés étaient attachés en une longue tresses, elle même terminée par un noeud rouge.  
  
Lorsque tous les élèves se furent assis, La jeune fille rousse se lave et réclama le silence. Tous se turent dans la salle et levèrent les yeux vers elle. Voyant que certains des plus jeunes la regardaient avec crainte, elle leur fit un sourire bienveillant qui découvrit ses dents parfaitement blanches. Elle commença alors à parler. Sa voix chaleureuse emplie toute la salle. "Bonjour. Je suis Hélène Vulpès J'aimerais tout d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue à nos nouveaux amis. Et aussi aux plus anciens. Comme Lucille, notre bien-aimée concierge vous-la peut-être déjà dit, nous sommes ici à Bélicendre la Merveilleuse. Nos ancêtres l'on construite il y a déjà cinq cents ans et nous fêtons son anniversaire cette année. Vous aurez la surprise de voir comment au cours de l'année. Bien, chaque un des neuf professeurs assis autour de cette table va maintenant prendre la parole. Ensuite, Lucille vous énoncera les règles élémentaires et nous pourrons commencer notre banquet. Rassurez-vous, cela ne durera pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour les professeurs. Mais pour Lucille..." Et elle partit d'un rire joyeux en se rasseyant.  
  
Le premier professeur à la gauche de la directrice se leva. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, mais dont le regard et la présence incitait au respect. « Bonjour à tous !!! Pour commencer, je vais me présenter aux élèves de 1° année. Je suis le professeur Mirnille, j'enseigne la métamorphose. Mon cours se déroulera dans la salle 3, qui se trouve au 4° étage. J'aimerais vous dire, et par la même occasion, rappeler aux anciens, que, même si nous rirons quelques fois à mon cours, il est INUTILE de chercher à mettre le chaos dans ma classe. Avec notre cher Lucille, nous avons d'ailleurs installé des dispositifs anti-bruit dans chacune de nos classes. Avant chaque cours, vous m'attendrez devant la porte, et vous ferez le moins de bruit possible. Si je surprends un élève à parlez trop haut, celui ce sera immédiatement envoyé chez Lucille. Je vais laisser la parole à mes collègues. »  
  
Les professeurs Nuscat, Lonnui, Polcot, Gutille, et Holkips se présentèrent de la même façon, et touts les élèves commençaient à avoir fin lorsque Lucille pris enfin la parole. 


End file.
